


Nowhere Anywhere

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, Imprisonment, M/M, Maddox in Command, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Lore, an escape artist, is dumbfounded by the new trap he finds himself in.





	Nowhere Anywhere

It’s not that Lore had particularly wanted to get captured that time, but it didn’t exactly go against his schedule, either: his brother and niece were somewhere in this sector, held captive–in his mind, anyway–by Starfleet, and the Alexei Liupanov *was* a Starfleet vessel, just not one he’d heard of.

He turned from the solid rock wall that he had unwittingly cornered himself into. Smiling, he held his wrists out to the Vulcan female security officer that approached him cautiously against the wall.

“Oh, dear,” he teased. “I’m all dressed up with nowhere to go. I guess you’ll have to arrest me then.”

While the other two kept their phasers trained on him, the female approached him and clamped heavy restraints around his wrists.

–

“Liupanov." Her stern voice came in over the comm systems, the harsh wind of the uninhabited planet screeching through the speakers.

“Go ahead, Lieutenant.”

“He’s in custody.”

Casting a glance behind him, as if his security officer were still at tactical, Maddox responded. “Is he resisting?”

“No, sir.”

“Good.” Maddox turned to sit in the Captain’s chair, swinging one leg over the other. “Transport him directly to Cargo Hold 3. Make sure you secure him *before* you transmit the coordinates. Understood?” 

“Aye, sir.”

“Maddox out.” The computer blipped. “Helm, as soon as the transporter room clears, you get us out of here.”

The Trill manning the conn turned to him. “Destination?”

“Daystrom. Mars.” He stood again, turning to the turbo lift. “Number One.”

“I have the bridge,” his Deltan first officer announced as she moved one chair over.

–

“Aren’t you supposed to read me my rights, or something?”

She ignored him. This one was much more professional than the last officer who arrested him, who reacted aggressively to every little derusive comment Lore made. In fact, every Federation stiff he came into contact with in relation to this ship didn’t react to him at all. They even talked over him, until the Vulcan apparently tired of his mouth and came over, reached behind him, and made everything dark.

–

The same Vulcan pressed two fingers into his back, and he came to life again.

“Fuck, I was *talking,*” he grumbled. He hated it when people interrupted him mid-sentence.

They put him upright in a restraining device that felt like a coffin with a mouth guard. He’d been in one before, and so he was surprised when ge tested the restraints by quietly tensing his muscles.

Nothing gave, not even a millimeter. 

It was an odd development, but he still didn’t worry, as they wheeled him out into the cargo bay. They would have to undo his restraints sometime, and that would be his chance.

Armed security officers in gold were everywhere. He counted about nine of them, including two that stood high above him on the walkway that stored volatile compounds, flanking a man in command red.

Lore immediately recognized Maddox, leaning forward on the rail and looking down at him as he passed underneath it. They locked eyes, with the latter making no familiar gestures to him, his face stone.

–

They wheeled him into the brig, with the officers exiting before initiating the impassible force field. Before he could complain, a command was entered into the computer and he was free, the mouth guard lifting. 

He shed the white security suit he’d been placed in and kicked over the apparatus he had been carried in on.

The two guards assigned to him remained at parade rest, not reacting.

Lore took a look around him. No bed, no console. Just solid duranium. He laughed.

“You think you can fucking keep me here?” He said, trailing a hand along the forcefield. It crackled defiantly under his touch, until he punched it, which caused his arm to fly back. 

Lore saw it: one of the guards smirked slightly.

“Don’t you know what happened to the last crew that had me in there with them?”

Of course they knew. Everyone knew about the USS Eriksson. 

Maybe it wasn’t a good time to get captured after all.

“So when’s he coming,” he asked eventually.

Silence.

“Tell him to get his ass down here, now.”

No movement.

Lore chuckled to himself, and then sighed, stretching his arms above his head as he moved toward the back wall of his cell. “This is going to be great.”

–

For nearly four shifts, the guards watched as Lore sat cross-legged on the floor, cataloguing the simple engineering of every corner of his cell. Solid metal, no vents, not even air. It was a vacuum. They watched him pace and tap out the rhythm to old world ditties against the forcefield.

/Come on, Bruce,/ he thought privately.

Eventually, around thirty hours later, Maddox did come, dismissing the guards immediately as he entered the brig, and ordering the door sealed when they left, issuing a command lock.

Lore looked up through the forcefield and kept walking to and fro as Maddox approached.

“What idiot put you in a red shirt?” He asked.

Unphased, Maddox stifled a laugh and ran a hand through his shorter, cropped hair. “You have no idea how many times I’ve heard that in the last eight months.”

Lore stopped walking and stood directly in front of Maddox. “Well?”

Maddox shrugged at him. “Like it’s hard to pass the bridge test, or something?”

“Arrogant prick,” Lore scoffed. “So let me guess. This ship is your baby.”

“There are some creative liberties I took when I assisted in its design, yes.” Maddox, on his end, looked around him at the advanced consoles, admiring them. “But most importantly, it’s the personnel. Every Starfleet officer aboard this ship is a command-track scientist.”

“I can see that,” Lore said. No wonder he hadn’t been able to communicate with a single one of them. “You people need to work on your charisma.”

“Is that something you’re offering to help us with?” Maddox stepped closer to the force field. “I’m sure us socially inept science types could learn quite a bit from you.”

Lore’s fingers buzzed against it, parallel to to the center of Maddox’s chest. “Are you selling me a contract?”

Maddox gave Lore that odd, leering smirk that struck fear into his junior officers, one that he usually just before performing a negative action.

“Computer,” he said. “Drop the forcefield to cell C2.”

“You’re fucking sick,” Lore commented as Maddox stepped in and the barrier reappeared behind him.

Maddox, with his hands behind his back, smirked in Lore’s face, and then walked past him to lean against the port wall, watching him.

“I thought you would have killed me by now,” he said, after a moment.

Lore knew better than to assume that that Vulcan bitch had done nothing to him in the time he was out.

“I’m waiting, Lore.”

The question was: should he try anyway or humiliate himself should he fail?

Lore was upon Maddox in a quick second, one pale hand secured around the human’s neck, the other working impatiently at his pants.

He kissed him so hard that the back of Maddox’s head smacked against the wall.

“You could have saved us the trouble of all this shit,” Maddox murmured as the android’s tongue slipped out of his mouth. “If you had just stayed put.”

Lore allowed his the memory records of two years prior to flash through his mind. Yes, Maddox had reassembled him after Data had sent him to the cyberneticist. Yes, he had worked in the lab for some weeks and enjoyed being the expert that could answer every question fielded that Data had refused. 

But even he had to admit that the most memorable of those were getting Maddox to admit that he wanted him, making him uncomfortable at work only to fuck him nearly into the floor at his house; the hurried and hushed blowjobs in the quiet lab after close of business when everyone had gone home, and the look of desperation on Maddox’s face as he pleaded with Lore to let him cum into his hand.

“Mm, and you could have saved us all this trouble,” Lore purred into Maddox’s ear as he pulled down the human’s trousers, spun him around and pressed him against the bulkhead and freed his cock from his pants. “If you had left with me.”

If Maddox had any response, it was drowned out by the loud groan in his throat as Lore pressed into him, holding his hips steady.

–

When they finished, Maddox fixed his hair quickly and stepped outside the barrier, moving to leave without a word, in the same manner he came.

“Wait,” Lore called after him. 

Maddox turned on his heel and looked at Lore as if he wereany other person on this ship.

“Where is my brother?”

The reply came quickly. “On the Enterprise, with his crew. Where else?”

Lore glanced around his cell. 

“What now?”

“*What now?*” The captain seemed puzzled. He took a step towards the cell again.

“Lore, you know exactly what I want,” he said. “And you know you aren’t going anywhere.”

Again, Lore examined his surroundings. For once, he had gotten everything right. He was trapped here; or, as Maddox had put it once, safe under his care.

“I’ll give you a few days to think about it,” the human said.

And he was gone, leaving Lore without even guards to tease.


End file.
